


NSFW 30 days OTP Challenge

by Smuttine



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttine/pseuds/Smuttine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll find here the prompts I'll try to make for the 30days NSFW OTP challenge.<br/>Some are followings, some will be just one shots and I'll try different AU.<br/>So mostly around Solas and Ilyana Lavellan but not always and not only ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (naked)

          Today was hard. Even on the first day trip out of Skyhold, it was a mess. Bandits, bears, demons... You're tired... So tired... and tonight you don't want to reach your tent. It is... so awkward... cause tonight you're the only girl in the team. Sera had to reach Jenny's friend for some time and couldn't join. You can't complain. Sleeping with her in the same tent would just mean, well, not sleep. Cassandra had been stuck in Skyhold with Josephine to clear some family issues. And just admit it, you couldn't ask Vivienne to follow you for a trip to Fallow Mire. So that's it... Today your companions are Dorian, Bull and Solas... for two tents... and, of course, Dorian mentioned that they should let the elves being with their won kind. Since when does a Tevinter need to share some room with a Qunari ?!

          Solas, as usual, was the first to get to sleep, mentioning a nice place to discover new secrets from the Fade. You stare at the camp fire, waiting for your friends to go too. You have to be the last one to reach your tent. Dorian left first, winking to Bull for some reasons you don't really want to know, was that about the both of them or the both of you. Bull tried to relax you, joking, proposing Dragon Piss but you don't even have the heart to drink. Dammit this is so ridiculous ! You're a grown person, why are you being shy with sleeping with a guy you just kissed for the first time some weeks ago ? This should be secret and, OF COURSE, everybody seems to know about it already. So what now ? Bull eventually stands up, looks at the fire one last time with a grin on his face, and says :

\- Good night Boss, try to get some... hu... rest ?

-…

          Bull goes to his tent, a bit disappointed by your lack of response. You know that he just tries to help you smile but sometimes he's very clumsy... You stay at the fire maybe half an hour more, struggling with the need to run in the forest to find an other place to sleep, a little cave, even a leafy tree. Whatever ! You sigh heavily and stand up as well. Come on, it's just sleeping. You're so tired and Solas is obviously lost in the Fade since hours... You glance at the wards you both placed around the camp and decide to join him. Holding your breath, you open the tent's door to find an apostate sleeping deeply inside. You sigh in releaf and enter cautiously not to awake him. You sit on your bed roll which is far to close to his and notice, with no surprise, that he's sleeping shirtless. Well, you're an elf too and thinking about sleeping with clothes is also a nonsense to you. Sleeping with Sera would be so much easier... wait... no. But still... this is... awkward. You take an other deep breath and remove all your clothes as fast as you can and slip into your bedroll. You close your eyes and... no. You definitly won't be able to sleep tonight. You shift and shift again in you bed, then sigh, then shift again. This is not right, you will never... But you're cut off your thoughts by a hand reaching your naked shoulder.

\- What's wrong, Vhenan ?

\- You... I... I'm sorry Solas, I didn't mean to awake you...

\- I know. But you seems so bad that I could feel it even from the Fade. What can I do for you ?

          Oh Makers no. Why does he have to ask such thing at this precise moment ?! You feel him getting closer from your back so you instinctively sit straight, still turning your back to him. So he sits too. Just behind you. Close... and naked... just as you are. You shiver as his fingers touch your second shoulder.

\- You're injured, let me help.

\- It's just a cut Solas, I don't n...

          But Solas warm healing spell makes you end your sentence by an awkward moan that makes you instantly shut your mouth, flushing like hell. Thanks the Makers it's too dark inside for you to really see each others. After a long moment when Solas is sealing all the cuts, he brushes the skin of your back, spreading heat all over your sore muscles and you need a great will not to moan again. His expert moves, even in this darkness, are pretty disturbing and you're still so tense as you struggle to stay quiet. You're definitly not at ease, so close to him... naked. Finally, he puts his two palms on the back of your neck, wait a moment for its heat to soothe it then trace a way to each of your shoulders to cup them as his torso slowly reaches your back. You shiver once more but he locks his body to yours, his chin against your ear. You cross your arms above your chest to enlace his fingers and tears are rolling by themselves down you cheeks, silently. You never thought you would be so exhausted. You open your mouth to speak and words escape hardly as you whine :

\- I... I didn't wan't all of this... I...

\- Shhhhh.... Vhenan....

\- Oh, Solas... this is so...

          Solas wrap his arms around you, crossing them on yours to enlace your fingers by himself and his chest is so tight to your back that you can feel his heart pounding through your body. You focuse on it and both your breath and heartbit stabelize then go slowly, little by little, your temple against his cheek, your skins touching, your body covered by his like a protecting shell. You keep crying in silence, no words needed, and your tears run down his arms and yours. His body is warm, his skin soft, and all you can hear is the grasshoppers outside and your low heavy breaths. You stay quiet for a long moment which feels like an eternity untill you finally uncross your arms and shift, willing to go back into your bed but you couldn't leave without gracing him by a kiss. And that's your mistake...

 


	2. Kiss (naked)

          So you kiss him. A soft brush of your lips on his. Just that. You're about to thank him before shifting again in your bedroll when he slowly holds your chin back to him to kiss your upper lip, then your lower one. As he finally reaches the corner of your mouth, his flesh meets your free tears. He kisses it, first genuinely as a comforting attempt, but the simple contact to your wet skin makes it dramaticaly changes. He's no longer kissing you. He's tasting you : His lips spread a little to let him lick your tears with the very tip of his tongue. Rapidly, he's reaching all their traces on your face to follow their way on your skin with soft wet kisses. He moans at your bitterness which makes you shiver again and soon his mouth and arms get greedy. His fingers wrap your neck and cheek to guide your face to his full lips. Your breath gets as heavy as his and what was once a sweet cuddle is no longer one. Suddenly his fingers clench as he presses hardly his lips on yours, opening your mouth to plunge his tongue deep inside of you. Your fluids melt and he has to breack the kiss to get some air before running back to your lips again and again in furious moves, not so far from hurting his nose against your cheek each time. Since his left hand grabs your hair to keep your face to his, the other one runs to cup your breast and press it without ceremony as Solas pushes you now to make you lean on your bedroll without stoping his furious embrace. The heat in the tent is soon palpable but you can't risk to open the door and awake your friends... If they still sleep... well... if they have ever started to... and you can't even think about it further as you feel Solas hand make its way down to your hip and your whole body tense as the simple though of it going further. But the hand stops and his fingers clench on your curve as if the apostate tries to stop himself. This is the moment you break his kiss again to pant, from the lack of air or your own excitation, you can't really tell. Solas sputters as well, swallows hardly between two heavy breaths, then says :

          - I... I want more of you...

 


	3. First Time

          Your heart skips a beat. You hold your breath. Did you hear that right? Is he meaning what you're thinking he is ? But you should really stop thinking cause he's already crawling down your legs, putting them above his shoulders as he rushes to your sex, mouth wide opened to devour it. You just have enough reason to bite your lower lip not to shout as his tongue brushes your core in a wild kiss. You struggle not to moan heavily as you feel it running accross your inner lips, up and down, again and again, to finally reach your entrance. He's not playing with you, he's not teasing. He litterally drinks you, thirsty like an animal lost in a desert for too long. He definitly looks for each drop from you, exploring, even sometimes pinching slightly your clit with his felshy lips to make you get moist again. And you got so much to give... You bend, you twist, you do everything you can to avoid being noisy but when he focuses on your soft spot, circling it conscientiously, your hands grab immediatelly his bare skull to move him aside but your moves are not doing what you want and as soon as you touch his skin, he takes that as a sign to go on, faster and faster. In other circumstances, it would be of course but this is not right. You gonna awake them, you gonna...

          - Solas, no ! You whisper as low as you can.

The elf stops straight, panting above your core as he lift on his elbows. You both take your breath back and you feel him riding you up, kissing your chin softly.

           - I... I'm sorry Vhenan.. I shoul...

          You stay mute, eyes wide open in the darkness as you feel his length falling heavily down your stomac, pooring fluids on your burning skin. He holds his breath, obviously embarassed, without knowing how or when he should move aside. But as soon as he makes a move to leave your body, you grab his wirst, and to his greatest surprise, you hold his hand on your mouth...

 


	4. Face to face in the Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four: Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This text is both for this challenge and the following of my main fic In Another World Vhenan  
> I hope you'll enjoy ;)

 

               Ilyana knows where to find him. She always knows where to look for him when he keeps quiet for hours, lost in his toughs. And when she reaches the Vir Dirthara, he's obviously here, kneeling to a coffee table, his mind so locked on the spell he's trying to fix that he doesn't even hear her coming. Ilyana looks silently at him. She notices a cup of tea, the very first clue of a bad day, that is greatly confirmed by the look of his face, worried eyebrows and wrinkled nose. She walks to him, wearing nothing but his own tunic. He can't see her till she touches his tight jaw.

\- Solas...

               The apostate sighs, closing his eyes on his dying spell, then answers :

\- I see you stole my tunic again.  
\- Of course, I did. I felt lonely...

               Solas keeps silent, clearly embarassed.

\- Solas... Come to bed...  
\- No need to sleep in the Fade, especially when there is so much to do !

               Ilyana kneels to face him by his side, her back against the table, and brushes his lips with hers.

\- Who speaks about sleeping ?

               She leans in for a knew kiss but Solas lowers his gaze again.

\- Vhenan... I'm so sorry, I know I should take more c-  
\- Shhhhhhhhhh, she flushes, decided to get this kiss.

               As Solas seems still stuborn, she holds his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. She stares at him with her bright lagoon eyes till he focus on her. She kisses him, once, twice and seals his mouth with hers. She runs a hand from his neck down his body, clenching here and there on his tense muscles, making her way to his trousers while the other one keep holding his neck . The mage breaks the kiss to moan as soon as she presses his crotch and massages it languorously.

\- Let _me_ take care of you.

               The apostate closes his eyes again, torn between culpability and desire. She knows so well how to drive him mad and _he_ knows how she enjoys it. And she definitely tries her best cause she may languish for him, she can't stand seeing him in that state either. She lowers her face, glancing at his growing bulge as she teases it. He kisses her forehead softly as he finally surrenders. It has been so long indeed... Now that his length is about to escape his clothes, she plays with the tip of her fingers, tracing its curves through the fabric, drawing circles with her nails. Solas' lips are still against her forhead but spreading and contorting as she works to untie his underpants little by little, sliping her thin fingers in and out to make him shiver each time she brushes his skin. It's only after his third heavy moan that she deigns to free his sex, lowering his clothes enough to let it raise out. It's so stiff already, pointing to her, craving her touch, some fluids leaking from the tip. So she starts jerking him, very slowly at first, circling the head of his shaft with the hollow of her palm each time she reaches the top, spreading his fluids around. Each time, he shivers silently, each time his lips press once more against her forhead and as she gets faster and tighter, his mouth opens wider, moans escaping, teeth softly marking her skin.

\- Ilyana...

               She stops, biting her lower lip. Then she bends down to bring him to her mouth but he stops her and holds her back to kiss her before she can. A long, deep and wet kiss. Long enough to let him clear his mind and take some control. After all, he's got his own pride and can't be the only one to get pleasure. So he runs his hand to her inner thigh, sliping it under what was once his own tunic, brushing past her folds a while, testing her wetness, spreading it on his long and thin fingers without releasing her from his embrace. A high-pitched moan dies in her mouth as he makes his way to caress her inner lips, parting then tightening them all the way along between his fingers. Ilyana unconsciously slows her hand and arches, all absorbed by the need for him to go further. Solas can't help smirking at that and finally plunges in her core, making her breack the kiss to shout, tightening her grip on his length. Solas echoes her and she rushes her second hand to his sex, grabbing his testicules, greedy, as the first one keep pumping. Playful, he immediately answers back with passing his thumb on her clit, circling it in slow then fast moves, to slow down again to make her whine. His second hand joins too, caressing her hip, and gets down to hold her buttock. Softly at first, then clenching on it as Ilyana brushes past his sensible skin with the very tip of her nails. Solas could tease her for hours if she weren't driving him insane as well. The more they focuse on each others pleasure, the more they loose themselves. Finding a balance is hard but so exciting. He makes her moan, she makes him tighten his teeth. She tickles the head of his length, he curls his fingers inside her. She feels shivers up his shaft, he feels her walls tensing around him. Soon this duo almost turns to a duel where each protagonist do his best to make the other one quit.

               Ilyana gets weak first, and Solas can't help moving his own hips as she slows down her pumps, lost in her own incoming orgasm. Her moves become uncoordinated and her moans get higher, so the apostate slows down his teasing, making her bend her head back.

\- Ho no, Solas, please ! she whines.  
\- Wait- ha- for me, Vhenan !

               And as an apologize, he passes his free hand through the wide open collar of the tunic to grab a breast and squeeze her nipple with fingers, then mouth and teeth as he finally needs his hand to guide Ilyana's rhythm, clenching his fingers on hers to tighten her grisp on his shaft. She drags her other palm to the top to excite it again and he can't help grumbling. He's so sensitive now... but she's even more close to the edge.

\- Solas, I... I-

               The mage abruptly removes his fingers from her core to litterally throw her on the coffee table, spilling the tea, knocking down the books. He spreads her thighs, passing his elbows under her knees to penetrate her as soon as he can in a heavy moan. Ilyana wraps her legs around him, digs her nails in his back. She yells of pleasure as he reaches her deep inside just in time not to loose her again. Her walls shake violently around him, making him pour his hot fluids in response, gasping loudly. He stops his moves, savouring the shared ecstasy above her, almost in trance, and he suddenly gives two more pushes, his sex still hard. She jumps, her screams echoing in the vast library. He focuses again to catch his breath back, starts to wisdraw but can't help bucking her deeply one last time.

\- Solas !

               He tightens his grap on her, inspires deeply, then surrender to leave her body very slowly. He puts his to elbows aside her face to make their forehead touch as he leans on her, panting. They can feel eachothers heart vehemently pounding through their chest and this is quite... magic.

\- How I missed the sound of your screams, Vhenan, he wispers in her ear, crawling above her tense body to kiss her here and there while she tries to get a grip on herself.  
\- Solas... I- I feel weak...  
\- Oh, you're right... Let's move to bed...

 

 

 


	5. BLOW JOB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to think sometimes that Solas is just a "man" after all...

**FRUIT BASKET**

 

               An other reception in Val Royaux. An other chance to feel back into those things within the powerful ones of Thedas. Solas closes his eyes, relishing the singing sound of rumours around them. Afterall, he does adore the blend of power, intrigue, danger and sex that permeates these events. But today is quite calm and the mage is sitting at a table close to the inquisitor who is chatting activelly with Dorian. Now that the murder risk of the empress is deposed, she seems so relaxed, even if there still is so much to do. Solas can't help looking at her smiling at her friends teases. Seeing them biker about magic spells is something so futile... but the curl on her lips, the glimpse in her eyes are just so precious in these dark times... The apostate gets lost in his thoughs when Dorian claps his hands loudly :

 

  * Haaaa ! Here comes the dessert !

  * Wait ? What ? Fruits ? the inquisitor asks. I'm pretty surprised. For such a great party, just... fruits ?

  * Haaaa, wait, ma chère, the best part is coming!




 

                Servants place some fruit baskets on the table, while some others come from the kitchen with large hot covered bowls, that they place with some kind of ceremony between the two friends. There are candles under the bowls, and when the servants light them, Solas catches the childish the childish expression growing in Lavellan's eyes.

 

  * May the Dread Wolf take me Dorian, is it what I think it is ???!

  * Oh my dear, what nasty big words in such a tiny little mouth of yours... But yes, I think you got it...

 

                Solas can't help smirking at the inquisitor's curse till Dorian's words hit his mind. Such a tiny mouth... That's right, he hasn't noticed yet but Lavellan has a really small one. But so sweet, so thin... his thoughts desperatelly run into the memories of their first date in the fade at Haven, not so long ago. It's a blessing they haden't gone further than a kiss yet. If only he could turn it into a awkward mistake. Might be he still can... But he remembers her touch, his tongue parting her lips to sink inside her. A light redness appears on his cheeks as he glances at her, genuily smiling to this memory and that's when it all gets.... weird...




 

  * Cherries ! Makers, cherries ! I would die for such things you know Dorian !

  * Oh, really ? Wait for testing them dipped in this marvellous hot chocolate !

  * NO WAY !, she flushes, pressing the fruit between her teeth, greedily.

 

                Fenedhis, Solas think, his mind running wild. Such a tiny mouth... What if... no, stop it right now, you fool, he screams internaly to himself... But what if... He can't help it. Images wash over him. _Her thin lips parting, opening her mouth as wide as she can to the head of his sex, brushing past its tip, kissing it, till she softly bites it to make it... discharge._ Solas starts to feel bad and try to focus on the present but the only thing he can see is her love eating cherries with lust, again and again.




 

  * Inquisitor, Dear, you're like an ogre. Please control yourself, you don't wan't to ruin your so hard earned reputation just for fruits ?

  * Shut up, Dorian, and let me try this ! She pushes Dorian's hand from the bowl and dips a cherry in the hot chocolate. She holds the fruit above her head, smiles with greed and grabs it with her tongue, curling it all over the chocolate to finally remove it from its queue in a smart move.




 

                If Solas could bury himself, he would. The only sound of her lips sucking the fruit made him feel so... uncomfortable... watching her cheeks growing hollow as she pulls... _She, the Inquisitor, kneeling to an apostate._ _Her pointy tongue tracing circles around his sex' tip, following the lines of its curves, upper... then under. And she swallows it, pushing the length trough her mouth very slowly, sucking while her tongue is wrapping it all the way in..._

 

  * Oh my, Dorian jokes, I wouldn't ever tell you can eat so much...




 

                Oh please Dorian, don't, Solas whines to himself, already imagining his own sex caught deeper in her mouth. He can see her swallowing it but... Has she ever done such things ? Would she do it by herself ? Would she enjoy it ? But as soon as his eyes meet her face again, the answer is clear. Sure she would! The only sight of her, playing with Dorian, opening her mouth, waiting for a dipped fruit like a dog waiting for candies, is overhelming. He can notice her tongue tip sticking out a bit as Dorian teases her with holding a red cherry above her mouth. But she doesn't let him play too long, grabbing the fruit with her teeth to steal it eagerly. Oh, for f... _She allows him to go deeper, moaning as his sex fills her mouth up to her tight throat, the sound resonating around his shaft._ But would she let him go his way or hold him with her hands, jerking him ? Would she prefer to pump by herself or just give him her mouth and let him find his pleasure his own way. Solas surprises himself to think she should take the reins or he would probably hurt her throat. oh... no... such a tiny mouth, such delicate lips... Solas is clearly sweating now, unable to focus on anything... sane...

 

  * Hahaha, she giggles, you were right Dorian, I owe you apologies, this hot chocolate is pure marvel.

  * I can see that, Darling, you've got some all around your mouth, pffff.... Come on, try some white chocolate as well, it's even sweeter !




 

                Dorian holds his hand and rubs some chocolate over her cheek. That calls Solas' end. If he got one god to pray, he definitly would bless him for inspiring Orlesian for building such huge tables to hide his growing stiffy. Since when is he so easily disturbed ?! But the sounds she makes with greedily wolfing down her dessert, some white chocolate droping out the corner of her thin lips... tiny mouth... tighted hot throat...

 

  * Solas !

  * Hu ?! What ? He jumps.

  * What's wrong, Solas, you seems so... ill ? she says, getting closer to him, running a hand to his forehead as she fears for some fever.

  * Don't touch me ! He flushes.




 

                Lavellan goes backward, astonished.

 

  * I... I mean... Apologies, Inquisitor, I fear to be... contagious. Just... don't come closer please, he says, rushing his forearm on his lap, more to hide himslef to faint some kind of belly pain.

  * But, Solas... you're so red.... Please let me-

  * Water ! I need water, really cold water. Please...




 

                Lavellan gets off the table immediately and runs to the kitchen to fetch some water. Solas sighs heavily, released, then take a deep breath.

 

  * pffffffff.... hahahahaha !

  * What Dorian ?! Solas almost yells.

  * Ho ! nothing... Nothing at all...




 

                Dorian lays back on his chair, a boot on the table. He takes one last cherry and tears it from its queue with his tongue, not without winking to the poor apostate.

 

                No better cold shower needed. Solas stares at the tevinter, his jaw about to break as he thightens his teeth so hard.

 

  * Fenedhis la-

  * Solas, here is some water !




 

                Lavellan hands him a full glass of cold water. The apostate struggles not to throw all its content to Dorian's face and wisely decide to drink it all the way and leave the table, thanking briefly the inquisitor for her help. She looks at him, puzzled, then wakes up from her thoughs as soon as Dorian burst out laughing...

 


End file.
